tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ry007
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Belarus 900 1a 90hp.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 21:55, 15 August 2011 Re:List of .. Hi Ry007 I've added wiki table code to the top of your excellent list of tractor to show how to format it as a table on wikia. see your first version (you moved/renamed it when i was editing it). I also linked the tractor models so the join up to other pages as a example. To edit the table you may need to select 'source mode' in the text Editor if you use the default wikia editor. I just created the header and added 2 rows from your list to show how it works. - 20:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. smart looking McCormick-Deering W-4 on your User page. Page move Hi Ryan I've moved the working page into your user space so its now at - User:Ry007/Working page 1 as it is effectually a duplicate of the your other article List of tractors ranked by PTO hp sold in the United States and Canada in the 1960s and 1970s (as currently named). I can then get rid of the string of redirects from the moves which could get confusing. When the tables completed let me know and i can swap it over with redirect. - I've add a link to the current list from the Tractor Manufacturers page as that seemed the most logical place to link it from so people can find it. - 11:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Ryan thats why i'd broke the redirect chain. Note Googles cache will take time to clear (changing something will not change Googles results for a fair time & very specific searches tend to show up the same things repeatedly even old web sites). Give the other page more prominence by linking to it from some pages were it is relevant (add it to the See also section on the pages for the models listed in the table). If the tractor models listed within the list are linked to other articles it all ties together better otherwise the page is a dead end, Hence why i added links originally to the other copy as an example. - 20:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC)